Birds of a feather fly together
by Quezacolt
Summary: The Wraith are coming...JohnElizabeth
1. Part One

_Birds of a feather, fly together_

Author's note: The song is Three Doors down – Dangerous game. I would like to take this opputunity to warn fellow authors. A recent review to my story 'Sleep is for the restless' shed to light a 'practical joke' which has hit several authors. The authors recieve a digusting review, with an email address they expect you to retaliate too. In fact, the email address supplied is one of the many other victims hit. So please, do not reply, and if it happens to you, report it.

Summary: The Wraith are coming. A two part series.

The thoughts of her always lulled him into a blissful sleep. The feel of her in his arms always gave him an inner peace that could not be shattered, and the smell of her slightly damp hair always made him smile.

Her commanding air and authority filled tone always left him wanting more, she was like an addiction, he could never breath until she was near him, his heart never settled until he could brush past her, his skin tingling as it brushed against hers.

But she never looked at him with an air that she wanted more. She never sat in a briefing and gave him small side glances. She was the perfect solider. The perfect leader. With her calm, level head, he believed she was a better solider then him, and she wasn't even millitary. He knew his fantasies were his own, he would never make her unconfortable, or comprimise her position as leader. She respected him, as a man. She never doubted him or his decisions, she always listened to his suggestions, when others turned away, and she always believed in him.

He wasn't about to give that up.

_They gave me a life that's not so easy to live  
And then they sent me on my way  
I left my loving, forgot my dreams  
I lost them along the way  
Those little things you say  
When words mean so much  
You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me_

On an offworld mission, away from Atlantis, the thoughts of her always gave him strength, when he was dying, he always lived just to see her face one more time, and when all hope was gone, he turned to her to restore it. And that she did. She was like an angel without wings, a godess without a crown. She was Elizabeth Weir.

And he, John Sheppard, was just a man. A millitary man. A man who for all purposes acted like a dumb jock, but she knew, she knew inside he was smart, she knew inside he was more then he appeared. He was filled to the brim with potental, and yet, it was only her who saw it. 

And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is I feel and I feel you

And now that the Wraith were on their way, the people of Atlantis turned to him for advice and courage, for a millitary solution, for him to go into battle alone and come back victorious. But it was just a dream. It was then he turned to Elizabeth for support, watching her, gathering his strength from her actions, from her bravery. She had inner strength, and he fed off it, keeping himself together, barely, for her.

And so he stood, on the balcony he and Elizabeth had shared a hundred memories on, watching the moon reflect off the ocean, the sea lapping gently to the sides of Atlantis, creating a soft music. He sighed and leaned over the edge, staring at the tall silver spires which now were in danger from being destoryed. How could something so beautiful be in so much danger?

_  
And this ain't no bitterness  
Then I'd rose just the same  
Got this road short and can be long  
Another endless day, another seven hundred miles that'll take me further from my home  
_

The answer came to him like a dove answering a silent prayer. The vanilla smell that was Elizabeth came up behind him, a small delicate hand rested on his back as the figure herself walked around him and came to stand beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, watching the spires silently.

He hug his head a little.

"They all expect me to be the hero." He whispered, his eyes travelling along her hand resting on the railing. She shook her head.

"They all just want to survive. The turn to the person they most admire and respect."

John considered telling her then of the nightmares that had plauged his dreams, every night since the fateful day they had found the Wriath were coming to Atlantis.

The dreams of Elizabeth, a wraith sucking her life force until she was simly as skeleton, left for John to find.

It was nightmare that chilled his blood and sent him into constant fits of fear, and it was a memory no amount of alchohol could supress.

_Those little things you say  
When words mean so much  
You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me_

Elizabeth sighed and turned to look at him, her eyes reflecting pain and fear. Sighing himself, he turned around, and pulled her into his arms, giving her a supportive embrace.

They stayed there until dawn had broken, each content in each others arms.

And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight  
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is I feel and I feel you

I know what you're going through now  
Believe me I live this

And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight

_THE END_

_(Till the next chapter) _


	2. Part Two

_Part Two_

The song used is Running out of days – Three doors down. Part two, sequel to 'Birds of a feather fly together'.

Summary: The Wraith are coming. A two part series.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at the paper work which littered her table. She rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the tired, worn feeling and stretched her back, working out the knots. The upcoming 'doomday' was creating a bigger need for reports to be finished and sent to Earth in the transmission, which essentially doubled her workload, not counting the stress of being a leader on top of it. But she was never one for complaining, she held her tounge and did her duties as expected of her.

Pulling up the next file, she stopped when she saw it was John Sheppards. Her nightmares of him dying in the impending attack had been growing, and several time during important meetings she felt her eyes being drawn to John playing cutely with a pen or doodling on a notepad. Her nightmares of him dying has been increasing in volume and time, she felt like these days she was getting hardly any sleep at all.

_There's too much work and I'm spent  
There's too much pressure and I admit  
I got no time to move ahead  
Have you heard one thing that I've said  
_

Sighing, Elizabeth realised she could use a breath of fresh air. Leaving her work station, she walked onto the balcony, finding John leaning aginst the railings, his head hung low, thinking.

She walked toward him him, he stiffened slightly and she wondered how he always knew she was in the room. Placing her hand on his back, she walked next to him and leaned against the railing. He looked so dejected and sad.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching him from the corners of her eyes.

He sighed, his head hanging down a little more.

"They all expect me to be the hero." He whispered, his tear filled eyes watching her hand. She shivered slightly.

"They all just want to survive. The turn to the person they most admire and respect."

Turning to watch his reaction, she couldn't hide the fear from showing in her eyes. As if sensing her, he pulled her into his arms and there they stood, until daybreak had come and the sun rose above the clouds.

_And all these little things in life they all create this haze  
There's too many things to get done, and I'm running out ofdays _

And I can't last here for so long  
I feel this current it's so strong  
It gets me further down the line  
It gets me closer to the line

John smiled as he finnaly pulled away from her, caressing her cheek as she leaned into his hand.

"I had nightmares about you dying." He whispered, staring into her eyes.

Elizabetht took a deep breath.

"I had them about you too." He sighed. For a second his stare intensified, his head leaned toward her, but he pulled back, uncertain written all over his face.

So she reached up, pulled him down and kissed him.

_  
And all these little things in life they all create this haze  
There's too many things to get done, and I'm running out of days_

And now they sat, on Elizabeth's bed, in each other's arms, before the next emergency would come their way and need utter most professionilism, they were going to get a few hours sleep. In the place they felt safest. 

All these little things in life they all create this haze  
There's too many things to get done, and I'm running out ofdays

Will all these little things in life they all create this haze  
And now I'm running out of time I can't see through this haze  
My friend tell me why it has to be this way

_THE END_


End file.
